The application for a Center on Human Factors Engineering and Aging Research includes a recruitment core which will be responsible for the recruitment and screening of subjects for the three studies. The subjects range from 20 years of age to 75 + years old and the recruitment core will provide equal numbers of males and females for each age group. To insure a representative sample of the Dade County area, approximately 30% of the subjects will be White non-Hispanic, 50% will be Hispanic and 20% will be Black. These ratios will mirror the current makeup of Dade County's adults. We will also make particular recruiting efforts to obtain a number of subjects with incomes below the poverty level. Recruitment of older subjects will be primarily done through a variety of Community resources from which subjects have been solicited in the past.